A problem in present amplifiers used in cable television systems is that when there is a power outage or an amplifier otherwise becomes inoperative, the home or business user loses use of their cable modem for Internet communications. As a result, the home user will  lose the use of VoIP (voice over internet protocol), and other access to the Internet. To avoid this problem bypass switching or switches have been installed in CATV systems to switch the feed cable or cable drop from the input of the amplifier directly to the input/output port of the modem. Also, relays have been used to accomplish this purpose when the amplifier loses power. There is a need in the art to improve upon present methods to maintain a home or business user's connection between their modem and the Internet in the event of an associated amplifier losing power or becoming defective.